<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by MajiLovePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664718">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess'>MajiLovePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candles, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Light Bondage, POV First Person, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Ranmaru try some new foreplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ranmaru/Nanami Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m feeling a little burned out with this month-long challenge, but we’re in the home-stretch!</p><p>Thank you to everyone who had been reading and leaving kudos/comments!</p><p>This particular one is written in first-person POV because I needed a break from routine. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drip. Drip.</p><p>I gasped, pulling my lower lip between my teeth.</p><p>The wax was hot on my skin, but not unpleasant. Above me, Ranmaru was careful, spilling only a drop or two at a time as we watched the black candle burn between us.</p><p>Glancing down, I could see an abstract constellation of dark stars taking form across my breasts and stomach. Something new. </p><p>Had I still been the shy girl I was when I’d first met this man, I might have felt ashamed at the arousal burning through my veins and between my legs.</p><p>But I wasn’t, and I didn’t. </p><p>I inhaled deeply, feeling the drip, drip of more wax, closer to my nipples now. Burning, but quickly cooling. Would I cool as quickly after burning like this?</p><p>“Haruka.”</p><p>My eyes flicked toward him, taking in his expression. With his violet contact out, and his nightly shower taken hours ago, few fans would ever recognize him as the rockstar of Quartet Night. </p><p>Silver eyes and soft hair that I loved to play with. At least, I loved to play with it when I wasn’t currently tied to the bed frame.</p><p>I felt a thrill race along my spine at the knowledge that he was mine, every bit as irrevocably as I was his. </p><p>“How’s it?” Ranmaru asked, spilling two more drops on my stomach.</p><p>The heat was welcome and set my nerves alight with desire. </p><p>My muscles tightened, pulling at the silk around my wrists. “Ah... I like it.”</p><p>His grin was lopsided and easy, and my heart raced at the sight of it. “Then we’ll have to trade places next time.” He leaned down, and my eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed mine. Soft. Soft. And then, steadily harder. “You look so gorgeous.” </p><p>His tongue parted my lips, tinged with the lingering flavor of my own arousal. My ankles hooked behind him, holding him in place though I knew he wouldn’t leave me.</p><p>We could both feel the need thrumming through our veins. It was matched by the flickering flame in his hand.</p><p>He leaned back, and I found a stands of my hair had fallen across my face. I tried to blow the streak of red off my cheek. I only succeeded in getting it to tickle my nose.</p><p>Ranmaru laughed, brushing the strand away with ease. I felt silly, but his eyes were filled with such affection that butterflies stormed my stomach. “Careful,” he teased, “you’re gonna blow out the candle.”</p><p>I flushed, unable to fight the little pout pulling at my lips. “Ah, sorry.”</p><p>He tipped the candle, dripping once, twice, three times against my left hip bone. </p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>“Ready for me, Haruka?” </p><p>“More than,” I whispered, spreading my legs.</p><p>His sweatpants, slung low over his hips, hid little from my hungry gaze.</p><p>He pushed them down with one hand, holding the candle steady above my stomach as I dragged him closer with my legs. </p><p>He was brushing against me, and then slowly, gently, he was inside me. Warm and smooth, like the wax he poured carefully over my skin.</p><p>My breath hitched on a gasp. “Ran-!”</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>What did I want? What did I crave? </p><p>“More,” was all I could manage to gasp.</p><p>He smirked, pressing our lips and hips together. “Sure thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>